


Sweetest Halloween

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Teenagers, teenage phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Halloween is Phil Lester’s favourite holiday but his best friend Dan is not so keen on going trick-or-treating this year because of his braces. Will Phil manage to do something so Dan can enjoy Halloween this year too?





	Sweetest Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So it has been a while since I posted a new story in here, I've been pretty busy with uni and more stuff so I decided to upload this little Halloween-y oneshot I had in my tumblr [irphanfic](http://irphanfic.tumblr.com/) to make it up to you and now that it's seasonally appropiate to post it *cough* 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for supporting my writing and I hope you enjoy it!

“31st of October – Halloween” read a 14 year old Phil in the old calendar he had on his bedroom wall. “YES FINALLY!” he exclaimed, making his mum shout at him for screaming this early in the morning. It was Saturday so that meant he could go trick-or-treating with his best friend Dan at night.

Phil loved Halloween, it was his favourite holiday. Oh, he loved going trick-or-treating around the neighborhood, getting different candies from every house possible and even though he was already a teenager he loved doing it. Also, he could stay up late watching scary movies and eating chocolate. Who wouldn’t like that to be honest?

He sent Dan a message to check if he was still going with him trick-or-treating later, he still wasn’t sure since he had noticed Dan a bit uncomfortable these last few days when he spoke about Halloween. Maybe he didn’t want to be his friend anymore and this was a way to tell him that…

Phil really wasn’t sure what Dan was to him. Yes, they were best friends, they had established that long time ago but lately Phil felt different towards Dan, like he wanted to kiss him… He wanted them to be something more than friends, boyfriends maybe? They were only 14 and he didn’t understand much about relationships or feelings, but he already knew he didn’t like girls. But he wasn’t sure if Dan felt the same so he hadn’t told him anything.

“Phil! Come down here, I need your help!” his mum’s voice startled him from his daydream, letting out a sigh and walking downstairs to see what his mother wanted.

______________

Phil hadn’t checked his mobile phone in all day, so when he was almost getting ready to put on his zombie Captain America costume (he wanted something scary but also epic and he loved superheroes so it had been a great idea at the time) he heard his mobile phone vibrate, letting him know he got a text.

He picked up the phone and saw it was a message from Dan. Oh yeah, he had texted him earlier and he hadn’t replied until now.

“Hey Phil, I don’t think i’m going trick-or-treating tonight, since I got my braces I don’t think it would be the best idea, but have fun! x D” said the text. Oh poor Dan. He had gotten braces two months ago and his mouth wasn’t in the best shape to eat sticky and sugary candy yet.

Phil was debating himself. He didn’t really want to go trick-or-treating by himself, that wasn’t fun, he had wanted Dan to come with him. Or maybe… if Dan couldn’t go trick-or-treating, trick-or-treating would come to him.

The blue eyed teenager rapidly dressed himself on his costume, grabbing his bag and emptying a bag of mixed candy they had bought to give the neighbourhood children inside it before letting a rushed out “Bye mum!” out of the door.

______________

Dan was laying on his bed, looking miserable. His parents and brother had gone trick-or-treating too, leaving him alone playing videogames. It was a good plan till he had already played most of them and was bored. He would have liked to go trick-or-treating with his best friend to be honest.

He was about to change the videogame he was playing when he heard a knock on his front door. He didn’t really feel like walking towards the door to give candy to some stranger… but he suddenly heard a familiar sound. Wait, that was the secret door-knocking password he and Phil had invented when they were eight!

‘Could Phil be here?’ he thought, and still a bit unsure Dan walked down the stairs, carefully opening the door to find a Zombie Captain America at his door.

“Surprise!” Phil screamed into his face, laughing at Dan’s surprised expression.

“Phil, what are you doing here?” he asked his best friend, not even trying to hide his smile so Phil didn’t see the braces that made (in his opinion) his face look weird.

“You told me you weren’t coming with me trick-or-treating so I guessed trick-or-treating would come to you” Phil told him, lifting his bag full of candy with a smile.

“Phil, you spork! You should be out asking for candy, not here with me, Halloween is your favourite holliday!” Dan reminded him.

Phil brought a hand to rub the back of his neck, avoiding his gaze from Dan’s “Yeah, but you are my best friend and I don’t think I would have much fun out there without you…”

“You are the worst, Phil Lester” Dan said to his best friend, not letting the smile fade from his face letting him know that he meant the complete opposite, “C'mon we can watch horror movies all night now that you are here.” he said before grabbing his best friend’s hand and closing the door, leading them into Dan’s bedroom.

______________

Dan had let Phil some of his sweats and a hoodie so he could be more comfortable. They were now watching The Exorcist, the both of them sitting against Dan’s headboard, surrounded by pillows and blankets.

Phil was eating some of the candy he had brought, a bit bothered that he couldn’t share it with Dan since he had the braces.

Apparently, his best friend was thinking something similar since his stare drifted from the candy bowl to Phil’s profile several times, wanting to eat candy too but he knew he couldn’t. Damn braces. So he sighed a bit louder than he would have wanted and threw his head back a bit.

His best friend’s exasperated sigh caught Phil’s attention, pausing the movie and looking at Dan “What’s wrong Dan?”

“I just want a bit of candy but I can’t have any because of this stupid braces” Dan explained to him.

A idea popped into Phil’s head, not really knowing if it would be 100% okay with Dan but he had to at least try it.  

“Well… maybe you can have some” Phil said mysteriously.

“How Phil? I already told you I cannot have any becau…” Dan started ranting again, making Phil grab him by the shoulders and making him look into his eyes.

“I have an idea, do you trust me?” Phil murmured, a bit scared of what Dan could think of it. His best friend only nodded, completly trusting him.

“Okay, now close your eyes” Phil told him, making Dan look at him strangely but closing them anyway.

Dan waited a few seconds before he felt his best friend’s lips on his, where he could taste a bit of orange flavoured candy.

Oh. OH. Phil was kissing him. And he could also taste the candy. This was the best idea Phil had ever had.

Suddenly he didn’t feel Phil’s lips on his anymore, so he opened his eyes and tried to look into Phil’s scared face, probably worried about Dan’s reaction to the kiss, his head and gaze looking down, not daring to say anything.

“You know, I am not really sure I could taste the candy a lot. Was it lemon flavoured? Mint? Orange?” Dan said, touching Phil’s chin and moving his head up so he could look into his eyes, “Maybe we should try again, don’t you think Phil? I really wanna taste all the candy you have brought.”

Phil, still not believing that Dan had accepted his kiss, smiled a bit and continued his best friend’s game “Yeah, I think we should… I have plenty of candy that you haven’t tried since you got your braces and I really want you to try them.”

“Well, so what are you waiting for?” Dan asked him, grabbing a chocolate candy from the bowl and putting it between Phil’s lips, making the other open his mouth gladly accepting the candy, which he let it melt.

“I think you are gonna like this one,” Phil whispered, moving forward a bit, his lips almost touching Dan’s again, letting their breaths mix, “it’s sweet, like you.” was Phil’s last comment before their lips touched again, now enjoying the sweet sensation of chocolate and teenage love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any comment is welcome! 
> 
> You can check my tumblr [irphanfic](http://irphanfic.tumblr.com/) and leave any prompts or comments if you want to! 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
